


A Culpa é do Al

by Rosstiloso



Category: Fullmetal - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Romance, edwin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosstiloso/pseuds/Rosstiloso
Summary: Após recuperar o corpo de Al, a vida dos irmãos Elric mudou drasticamente. Trocaram o status de pesquisadores viajantes, pela vida calma na pacata Resembool . No entanto, não foi apenas isso que recebeu um novo significado...Em dois anos de morada, Edward percebe que nem tudo está igual ao que ele deixou sete anos atrás, principalmente sua relação com a amiga de infância. Cabe ao seu irmão, Alphonse, o ajudar a deixar a teimosia de lado, e aprender a lidar com seus sentimentos.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Culpa é do Al

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bom com vocês?  
> Finalmente, depois de vários probleminhas que quase me fizeram desistir, a fic está pronta.  
> Então, como uma leitora da categoria de FMA, eu vejo que não tem muitas fics que abordam o salto no tempo de dois anos que teve no anime, por isso, tive a ideia pra essa fic. Como sempre, tô aqui pra exaltar Edwin porque eu amo demais esses dois!
> 
> Espero que gostem. Boa Leitura!

Era mais um final de tarde na pequena e isolada cidade de Amestris, Resembool. Apesar de afastada, a primavera já havia percorrido longas distâncias, colorindo a área rural com as mais diversas flores que seguiam pela grandiosa campina e confundia olhos nus além do horizonte. Crianças brincavam alegremente com suas famílias comemorando a chegada da nova estação, mantendo a tradição passada por várias gerações.

Naquele mesmo local, porém um pouco mais distante de todos, Edward estava sentado de frente a duas lápides, assim como fazia quase todo dia em busca de paz. Ali, ao lado de seus pais, mesmo que simbolicamente, acabou virando seu local favorito para pensar um pouco sobre tudo que rondava pela sua cabeça. Imagens de seu passado como alquimista federal e toda a sua jornada com Alphonse para a conquista de seus corpos originais mesclavam-se com as ideias incertas sobre o seu futuro. Fazia um pouco mais de dois anos que tudo havia acabado. Lembra-se perfeitamente de como foi prazeroso caminhar pela antiga estrada de barro, apoiando seu irmão debilitado, e em passos curtos e demorados avistar a casa dos Rockbell. No entanto, uma inquietação anda tomando seus pensamentos. Inquietação essa, que algumas poucas semanas atrás, enquanto consertava uma parte do telhado da casa, descobriu ser a mesma de Al. Os irmãos Elric queriam viajar, estudar mais sobre a alquimia, e talvez até revelar mistérios sobre a Waidanshu e o seu fluxo de poder, o Pulso do Dragão, QI.

Ed sai dos seus devaneios no momento exato em que o sol começa a se pôr, e se atenta a admirar aquele espetáculo lindo de cores flamejantes produzidos pela chegada da noite. Agora mais velho e com o seu coração acalentado pelo sentimento de perdão dos pecados que cometeu, ele se sente relaxado e poderia até dizer, feliz. Aprendeu a valorizar cada mínimo momento naquela cidadezinha calma e tranquila, para que quando partisse novamente, soubesse que existe sim uma casa para voltar.

Acompanhado dos últimos raios de luz do dia ele contorna o terreno com algumas poucas lápides, passando pela antiga porteira de madeira, até chegar naquela mesma estrada lotada de nostalgia. Chutando pedrinhas e mais pedrinhas no caminho, avista de longe uma garota muito mais do que conhecida encostada na árvore do quintal de sua casa. Instintivamente, Edward apressa o passo, um pouco mais preocupado, mas solta um suspiro de alívio quando a vê adormecida com o livro que ele tinha dado de presente tempos atrás. Sabia que não tinha motivos para tamanha afobação, porém seu instinto protetor se tornou mais presente nesses dois anos. A falta da alquimia trazia essa insegurança. Apenas Al poderia proteger Winry e a Vovó caso uma das paranoias de Edward acontecesse, e ele morria de medo de perder o pouco de família que ainda tinha por consequência da vida que levou por cinco anos.

Com calma para não acordá-la, Ed apoiou o livro na barriga dela, antes de a pegar no colo. Winry em seu sono pesado, não percebeu o que seu amigo de infância fazia, muito menos escutou a leve risada que ele dava da cara dela por simplesmente não entender como alguém conseguia dormir numa posição tão desconfortável. Edward caminhou pelo gramado com ela nos braços, dando de cara com a vovó Pinako assim que passou pela porta principal aberta. A velhinha o olha com uma cara de quem busca explicações, e ele cochicha: “Ela dormiu do lado de fora, de novo.” Os dois riem da situação, mas ao contrário de Ed, Pinako continua a sorrir enquanto o vê subir as escadas com sua neta, extremamente contente sobre como as suas crianças se davam bem e tinham até se aproximado em função de um sentimento “oculto”.

Após abrir a maçaneta com o cotovelo e empurrar a porta com o pé direito, finalmente chegou no quarto da Winry, que como sempre, estava uma bagunça, com exceção da mesinha de trabalho, onde as ferramentas e parafusos alinhavam-se perfeitamente ao redor de um projeto inacabado de automail. “Maníaca de Automails”, foi o que Edward pensou enquanto a colocava cama, balançando a cabeça em negação. Uma brisa fresca entrou pela janela, movendo as cortinas brancas, como uma provocação da natureza para que ele se sentasse um pouco para descansar do peso que carregou. Ligou o abajur da escrivaninha antes de puxar a cadeira na direção da janela, ficando de frente para a lateral da cama. Com a luz artificial substituindo a luz natural que outrora estava presente, podia ver o rosto sereno de Winry, além do movimento calmo de sua respiração. Mal parecia a mesma pessoa que conseguia tirar o ex-alquimista de aço do sério. Por Deus, só assim para que os dois ficassem tranquilos dividindo o mesmo espaço.

A menina se mexeu. Parecia ter acordado, mas, na verdade, apenas virou, procurando uma posição mais confortável. Os cabelos caíram pela sua face, deixando-a quase coberta da visão de Edward. Ele a encarava fazia algum tempo, desde antes dela se virar em sua direção. Sentiu vontade de arrumá-la, e assim o fez. Se inclinou na cadeira, e com a mão direita, afastou delicadamente os fios loiros, demorando um pouco no movimento ao passá-los por detrás da orelha dela, sentindo a maciez entre os dedos. Poderia ser preciosismo da parte de Edward, mas mesmo depois de quase dois anos, ele ainda gostava muito da sensação “nova” do toque da sua mão reconquistada, e aproveitava o sentido que lhe foi privado por muito tempo.

— Quando você vai dizer logo que a ama, Nii-san? — Edward tomou um susto, e tentou rapidamente disfarçar, se esticando na cadeira como se nada tivesse acontecido. Praticamente imóvel e completamente sem jeito por ter sido pego fazendo “coisas estranhas” para o seu perfil, olha para o lado e encontra seu irmão mais novo, com uma cesta de roupas na mão, e uma feição divertida no rosto.

Para a infelicidade do mais velho, Alphonse entrou no quarto, deixando algumas mudas de roupas, e se encostou no armário, impossibilitando o término da conversa. Ed pensou em levantar e sair dali, mas sabia que não ia adiantar nada porque Al o seguiria o resto do dia. — Não faço ideia do que você tá falando — disse, numa tentativa de encerrar a chateação. O caçula bufou insatisfeito e deu uma risada sarcástica. Paciência realmente era algo que ele deveria ter em relação ao seu irmão mais velho, pois não entendia tamanha enrolação. Alphonse sabia, Vovó Pinako sabia, qualquer pessoa que visse saberia. De algum modo, mesmo com a personalidade explosiva que causava várias brigas e implicâncias todo santo dia, desde discussões por pura teimosia até surras de chave inglesa, Winry e Edward tinham uma relação diferente. Winry não tratava Al do mesmo jeito que Ed, assim como Al não a tratava igual o outro fazia. Talvez eles fossem assim desde a infância, mas para o Elric mais novo, a dedicação de Winry para fazer próteses cada vez melhores para Edward, e a confiança que ele tinha nela para algo tão importante para a sua jornada de vida e independência, foi o estopim para a confusão sentimental de ambos.

— Vocês se merecem mesmo — disse Alphonse, quase inaudível.

— O QUE? — Edward tapou a boca com a própria mão ao perceber que falou alto demais, devido tamanha aflição e constrangimento que sentira. Ele definitivamente não sabia lidar com esse tipo de assunto. Olhou para frente e agradeceu aos céus por encontrar Winry ainda adormecida no sono pesado. Pelo menos foi poupado do caos que seria arranjar uma desculpa sobre o motivo do grito, e principalmente, do porque que os dois estariam ali.

Estava em uma enrascada. Enquanto ainda era alquimista federal, foi fácil rodear essa conversa em meio a loucura que vivia na central. As descobertas sobre a pedra filosofal e os homúnculos, nunca o permitiram olhar para dentro do seu coração. Poucas vezes levou intimadas vindas da Tenente Hawkeye e do General Maes Hughes, porém para um menino que tomou responsabilidades incompatíveis com sua idade, falar sobre seus sentimentos era perda de tempo. Agora, ele já tinha noção do que sentia. Tinha plena consciência de que as coisas mudaram com a convivência constante com sua mecânica, mas seu orgulho e vergonha nunca o deixariam admitir.

— Hmm...mas se por acaso eu quisesse fazer isso, como você acha que eu deveria falar? — perguntou com a melhor entonação de desdém que poderia fazer, evitando contato visual com o irmão. Alphonse riu da infantilidade de Ed, e do seu semblante acanhado como se o tivesse pedido um conselho que não queria. Se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro dele, chamando atenção do mais velho. — Apenas diga algo que venha do coração — disse, olhando-o nos olhos com um sorriso sincero. Sempre fora o mais sensato entre os dois, por isso se sentia no dever de ajudar. Winry também se beneficiaria desse “empurrãozinho”, afinal, Al não via chances dela tomar uma iniciativa.

“Apenas diga algo que venha do coração”. A resposta que recebeu não foi exatamente o que Edward esperava. Ele precisava de algo mais pragmático. O que seria algo vindo do seu coração? Nem mesmo sabia como Winry deixou de ser apenas uma mecânica, ou quando passou a gostar do barulho da risada dela. Sempre fora bonita assim? Se perguntou olhando-a de relance.

Não percebeu que o peso no seu ombro diminuiu, e que Alphonse se direcionou até a porta, pegando o cesto de roupas que tinha deixado no chão. — Ah Nii-san, não se esqueça que nós vamos viajar para estudar mais sobre alquimia. Você tem duas semanas!- alertou, fechando a porta do quarto logo em seguida.

**Author's Note:**

> E é isso que eu imagino que tenha acontecido antes do Edward se declarar na estação de trem. Sempre imaginei que tinha dedo do Al naquela cena!  
> Gostaram? Não seja um fantasminha e comenta ali embaixo! Assim você me incentiva a trazer mais fics!


End file.
